1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the computer-based management of inventory. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for hierarchical data-driven inventory and warehouse management for manufacturing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing operations may use hundreds or thousands of components to build various manufactured goods. The manufacturing operations may include several sub-assemblies that are built at one or more separate manufacturing plants in different locations. Each good or sub-assembly can include a number of components such as individual parts or sub-assemblies. In order for the manufacturing operations to operate without interruption, sufficient quantities of components are required to be kept in inventory for each manufactured item at each manufacturing location.
Inventory management in build-to-order environments for servers, computers and computer components is important due to several factors, such as the use of expensive components with high inventory holding cost, the extensive testing processes of servers and computers, the long lead time for test processes, and the fluctuation of customer demand. Keeping sufficient quantities of components available can entail significant challenges and risks. For example, if too many components are maintained in inventory, excess capital can be used in infrequently used components, such as rarely-needed or obsolete components. If insufficient quantities of components are maintained in inventory, the manufacturing operation risks disruption in operations which result in lost production and increased costs. Excess inventory of components results in high inventory holding cost. Furthermore, the inefficient management of the space holding the components results in low space utilization and increased cost.